ntwfrpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Veresia
Veresia is an eastern province of Kyth, bordered by Albion to the north, Elacs to the south and the Stormwatch Sea to the east. This rather flat, temperate region is best known for its rich textiles, its flourishing trade of luxury goods, and its local religion that worships the Spyder. Its ruling major noble house, House Arach, resides in the seaside capital of Aran. History At the time of the formation of Kyth, the land that would become Veresia was a blend of two cultures. Merchants from the islands of Dormor had settled in trading posts along the coastline and gradually extended their influence further inwards. While they brought economic wealth and began to mix with the local population, many saw them as intruders due to cultural differences, namely their system of slavery. The newly united Kythian forces that abolished slavery and reconquered the land were welcome; the Dormorian lords, being no match for their advance, had to retreat without much resistance. Only the city of Hasarius, isolated in the northern mountains, resisted. Their heavy reliance on slaves made them averse to the new Wooist nation and the abolition of slavery. The local government was eventually overthrown by an uprising of slaves from the marble quarries. Hasarius remained somewhat cut off from the rest of Veresia, its population descended from a jumble of Kythian and Dormorian slaves and convicts, strongly united by solidarity. One of its notable differences is the presence of a temple dedicated to the pantheon of Dormorian deities. Some families descended from Dormorians remained, including the Arachs who were the most powerful traders at the time, with a monopoly over silk production and control over most of the defensive fleet. They had helped to secure the land for Kyth, providing all of their available troops and resources. Their allegiance to the Kythian crown sealed their selection as major ruling house. However, the Veresian population was not entirely loyal to them, especially the western half. Some believed that House di Fustiano, in particular, would have been better suited to rule over the province, being an economic powerhouse free from foreign influence. What united Veresia was the local religion of Spyderism. In many areas, the Spyderist clergy was still considered to be the main authority. While House Arach endorsed Wooism in its support for the Kythian crown, encouraging Wooist cathedrals to be built and Wooist practices to be observed, they knew better than to ban their people's most cherished traditions. A compromise was reached, and the son of the first lord of the province was wedded to the daughter of one of the high priestesses of Spyderism in a celebrated union. The Spyderist clergy were also allowed to keep their land, as their activities were beneficial to the local population. Geography There is little relief in Veresia. The low rising, densely forested hills by the Elacsian border are tricky to navigate without a guide, which is just what the local population prefers, due to the proximity of their neighbours. The taller grassy hills and low mountains climbing towards Albion and Rindfell contain marble, which lead to the construction of a city near the quarries. Apart from those, the region is flat, crossed by several rivers and a multitude of canals that make for convenient trade routes to and from the sea, towards the capital and neighbouring provinces. The climate varies faintly from top to bottom but is mostly temperate and mild, a meeting point between the northern and southern halves of Kyth. The central plains get quite wet during the rainy season. Most of the coastline and a part of the southeast is warmed by currents from the southern sea, allowing for warmer weather and drier landscapes in that area. Houses Like other Kythian provinces, Veresia is locally ruled by minor noble houses which answer to the ruling major house. Houses di Fustiano, di Lantana and di Sciamito are the oldest. Although Gramenca is an economic powerhouse, the Arachs dominate thanks to their diplomatic influence and relations with other lands. Cities Industries The honour of having the busiest sea trade goes to the province of Albion, and Veresia chooses not to rival its neighbour for that title, focusing on the quality of its own merchandise instead. In order to keep a wide variety of goods to trade, it must foster positive diplomatic relations with as many nations and provinces as it can, becoming the middleman for exchanges between more remote locations. This is why the Veresian nobility and merchant class have put a lot of focus on developing the art of welcoming visitors from all lands and keeping up with all cultures. While the region is most famous for its silk, the silk produced in Veresia itself only represents a small part of everything they export. It is made in the east, wherever the climate is favourable, but mainly around Aran. The secrets of the craft are an important status symbol, rarely and reluctantly transmitted. It was originally introduced by Dormorians and settled easily, for the entire region already had a long tradition of weaving. The rest of the silk comes from abroad along with other exotic textiles. The rest of the region produces as many textiles as its local resources allow. Flax is the most important crop by far. It is worked and woven differently everywhere, each town producing its own special brand of cloth, lace, tapestries and carpets. Dyes are produced as the natural complement to the cloth industry, the more common ones from local plants (woad, saffron, weld, walnut, onion, lichens), as well as some insects, and molluscs (for very expensive purple). The more exotic dyes (such as indigo) have to be imported. New clothing fashions tend to be developed in Veresia, reinforcing the high society's reputation for extravagant dress. Long, sweeping robes of silk and tall headdresses never go completely out of fashion. The large concentration of artisans in Veresia has mastered the art of producing the finest possible goods out of raw materials from different regions, including metals and fine exotic woods. The aim is to produce items for people of good taste that cannot be obtained anywhere else, from typical pottery to grooming utensils and fine cosmetics and perfumes made from exotic ingredients. All these goods must be transported somehow. The largest shipments are loaded onto barges that travel down the rivers and canals of Veresia. A considerable part of the population earns its living by maintaining the canals, towpaths, dams and gates. For lighter travels, caravans can take several roads that go through the major cities as well as some smaller towns. As all those expensive wares are magnets for robbers, the various orders of knights in Veresia train warriors to travel with merchants and protect them on the roads. This role, however, is commonly associated with none other than the priestesses of the Spyder, who protected textile workers and their prized tapestries long before the formation of Kyth. The other crops found in Veresia tend to complement its imports. The agriculture focuses on all herbs and spices that can be grown in the region's climate, with basil, thyme, marjoram, rosemary, and lavender in the southeast, to name a few. Various oils are produced, from sunflower, walnut, colza and linseed oils in the west, to olive oil and some aromatic oils in the east. Other regional crops include poppy, which makes for beautiful fields of flowers in areas already full of sunflower, and cork oak in the south. As most of the land is used for crops rather than pastures, cattle is less common than in some other regions and farming families often make do with poultry. Sheep and goats are bred for wool. Pigs and donkeys are common in the south and southeast. Culture Veresians are said to keep their hearts very close to their money pouches. As the region's wealth depends on favourable relations with potential customers, it is no secret that Veresians will be hospitable to any visitors provided they have enough money. They have earned a reputation as cold, if pleasant diplomats, who will curry favour with you just as well as your rivals. While the trade helps to sustain the region as a whole and gives it a reputation for luxury and frivolity, the peasants who toil to produce raw materials are taxed strictly to meet their areas' quotas. The local nobility may force them to grow their sub-region's specialty. Maintenance of the roads and canals takes a high priority, and extra workers are sometimes summoned from farmland, for compensation. Trade and stereotypes aside, Veresians tend to be a courteous, laid back people, due in part to the principles of Spyderism. Hospitality is of great importance: an average family will always have an empty seat ready at their table, should an unforeseen guest arrive. Veresians are proud and fond of their women, who have always had the important task of working on cloth and transmitting that craft. Insulting someone's mother is considered to be the pinnacle of effrontery. ("Yo mama" jokes are most definitely a no-no in Veresia.) Other highly respected women in Veresia are the priestesses of the Spyderist clergy, which includes an entire branch of trained warriors. Though the majority of Spyderist clerics are women, people of other genders are also present and welcome to join. Religions (such cooperation, beautiful friendship!) Magic (amazing good deal!!! limited offer!! you get two(2!!) magics for the price of one(1!!!) province) Food Veresian food, like the climate, varies between the west and the east. (It's important, okay.) Bread is likelier to be rye in the west, and wheat or buckwheat in the east. The cheese is mainly goat or sheep, strong and dry. Cabbage, cauliflower, celeriac, sprouts, endives and beets are common in the west. The local cuisine includes fritters, doughy custard-filled pastries, berry and currant pudding, gingerbread, fermented cabbage, pea soup, salmon, carp, smoked trout and eels, and various cream-based dishes. In the east, the warmer climate allows for vegetables like courgettes, peppers and aubergines to be grown, as well as melons, quinces, pomegranates, figs and some citrus fruits. Tomatoes and olives are abundant and omnipresent in the local cuisine, which involves liberal amounts of olive oil, grilled vegetables, garlic dip, tomato-scrubbed bread, stuffed vine leaves, chickpeas, lentils, calamari, shrimp, sardines and anchovies. The southeastern forests are a pocket of more original foods like chestnut bread, chestnut porridge, donkey meat and terrifying cheese. Foreign Relations Other Kythian Provinces House Ascension - House Arach is a faithful supporter of the Kythian crown, but due to a certain Princident, a feeling of "awkward ex" may have lingered in relations between the families for a few generations. Corvus - Corvus has Wooism, which is loudly welcomed by Veresia; they may have Spyderism, but look what good Wooist Kythians they are! Corvus also has lots of rivers, which are good for sailing on. House Jade are good buddies to have. Bern - They've had at least one successful wedding alliance! Veresia is desperately trying to avoid favouring one of the two rivals above the other. Dormor An even more awkward ex with whom Veresia reluctantly stays friendly. Dormor are important trade partners and Veresia still shares some of its culture with them, not to mention genealogy of commoners and nobles alike. Category:Regions